pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jokeman20/Archive 1
Energy X (talk) 16:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Edits Thank you for your edits on Jessie's Yanmega. Keep it up--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Hm, seems like you do well in correcting spelling and grammar mistakes. Keep that up. Energy ''X'' 11:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply It is renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:18, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Talonflame pose I saw your comment about how Flechinder's pose was the same as the one seen on Bulbapedia in the wiki activity. If this is what you're talking about, I've changed the image to a slightly different one so it looks less like the one seen on Bulbapedia. This is the one that exists on Bulbapedia for reference. - PokémonGamer 17:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Why, there are tons on the episode articles. You just have to browse through them. If there is not any, then just let it be. Energy ''X'' 08:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Edits I saw some of your edits and I am not impressed by the quality of them. However, I do strongly advise that you could be helpful by adding links in episode plots. Energy ''X'' 10:41, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Links to other pages in episode plots, like it was done on this page. Energy ''X'' 10:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC) But I just did, that page is an example. Energy ''X'' 19:52, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't get the deal what is the problem here. Just type in [[]] for existing articles and that's it. Nothing more to it than that. Energy ''X'' 22:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ash's Staraptor The image has been renamed and the image is added to the article.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:04, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:XY078 Are you referring to this one? (just took a screenshot of it and put it on Google Drive so I can show you) Yeah, I have the entire episode on iTunes so that's where I get my images from. - PokémonGamer 01:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Should I put it in the episode images? Don't worry, I can just replace XY078 16.png with it and upload this as XY078 17.png. - PokémonGamer 01:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::That just leads to me to a page saying to download iTunes. I live in the United States, and I have an Apple ID, so I just open up the iTunes application on my computer and I can purchase episodes from the iTunes Store, they have all the English dub episodes, new episodes start selling on iTunes the day after they air in the United States. They have the Pokémon: Ruby and Sapphire anime series (Advanced Generation) and Pokémon: XY. I purchase episodes from iTunes and download them in HD, and then I stream them in iTunes. Then, I go into fullscreen and take screenshots and upload them here. For episodes that have only aired in Japan, I download them and take screenshots in fullscreen using the PrtSc key, and pasting them in Paint and saving them as PNG. That's how I get my images. Also to watch episodes on iTunes, you have to open them up in the iTunes application. ::I've added the image. - PokémonGamer 01:58, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Spaces Can you get rid of _ when your adding the descriptions of Pokemon moves in the gallery section and in the pages of them too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:19, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Right. It's basically doing this http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson%27s_Metagross&diff=732670&oldid=732668. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:24, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Edit Just wanted to let you know we are splitting pages into manga and anime counterparts (hence the (anime) tag). Energy ''X'' 23:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply Doubt it is a wise idea. Even if he wouldn't change, it is just that some sort of a principle would be ruined. People may start get frightened if we start blocking people permanently. Energy ''X'' 23:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Addition When adding the "(Not yet activated)" thing, could you do it as "(not yet activated)" as that is how it's being done here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:13, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :The reason why I say this is because it keeps consistency with pages :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too! DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:20 December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Joke :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Happy Happy New Year to you too! Ellis99 Volcanion 09:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thanks, Happy New Year to you too!--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Input Can you place your input on the idea of having a list of cloned Pokémon from the Mewtwo movie instead of having seperate pages with such little information. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:03, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh! Here's the link. You'd put , or in the appropriate section and add your opinion beside the it if you want. Make sure to sign. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:52, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Pignite/Snivy To avoid uploading images that Bulbapedia has on accident (I know this is a response to an old discussion, but I saw your spelling correction here), if you're searching on Google, then it's not a reliable source for images because many images redirect to Bulbapedia's. If so, then check the file URL source, or wherever you got the images from might have stolen it from Bulb. - PokémonGamer 06:58, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Also, images of the same frame from Bulb, as long as it's copied directly from Bulb, are allowed, to clear that up. Also, since Sylveon is confirmed for XY105, it's okay to have that there, it's just the unconfirmed ones and speculations need to wait for the episode to air. - PokémonGamer 06:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, I was sleeping back then. Fortunately, the user is blocked in time. Hm, you seem to have some experience as an editor. It is recommended, if you want to, to make a request for a patroller. How does that sound? Energy ''X'' 10:41, February 13, 2016 (UTC) No, you just have to make the request and wait for the others to vote. With enough positive votes, you'd be a patroller, to undo the vandals' edits with a single click. That is, if you wish. Energy ''X'' 14:36, February 13, 2016 (UTC) You don't vote, you just make the request. You make the request in the page on the link I sent you. There says everything. Energy ''X'' 14:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Is it that hard to read the page? Copy Username (rank) Support Neutral Oppose Comments in Requests for Promotion section. Energy ''X'' 14:58, February 13, 2016 (UTC) No. Just do it or don't. Energy ''X'' 15:52, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :I've moved your request to the right place as you created an archive instead. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:23, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Request A new request has been uploaded to requests for user rights. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Umm, he is the one who placed the request.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I moved it as you created an archive instead. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I only created on archive because I didn't have any space to add the request. But, thanks anyway.--Jokeman20 (talk) 13:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :You were told to create it under the header "Requests for Promotion" on the "Requests for User Rights". Ellis99 Volcanion 13:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::There is plenty of space too. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:02, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I didn't know where to put it. But thanks for letting me know.--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh well. You didn't understand. Your welcome anyway. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I didn't want to make a mistake, that's all. I thought that was the right section.--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, so you were being over cautious. Nobody will get angry if you get something wrong by mistake :) Ellis99 Volcanion 17:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I know. But I understand. I know we all make mistakes, sometimes. No biggie.--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Exactly :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:10, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:User No, I was just clearing that up for Ellis. - PokémonGamer 18:36, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with the three usernames, I know you're Funnycoolman on Wikipedia but there's nothing wrong with that. - PokémonGamer 18:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC)